


Tongued with flair

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's in mementos again for inspiration and Akira's the bodyguard. He's also there to provide the necessary healing





	Tongued with flair

Yusuke usually needed these Mementos trips for Inspiration. Akira usually came along as back up. He needed to watch Yusuke’s back after all. Yusuke could go on his own but he always got so engrossed with his art.

He could be a delicious vicious thing when some shadow tried to get in the way though. Akira lived for the way Yusuke would draw his show on shadows that liked to be a bit persistent.

Yusuke was just delicious and having him to himself in mementos was just everything. Akira did not care about the shadows getting in their way. He just wanted to focus on Yusuke and he did it gladly. He made sure to hurry his way through when Yusuke drew. He focused on their surroundings when he had to.

He did not miss Morgana one bit. He and Yusuke were perfectly fine when it came down to it. Akira could stand guard and watch Yusuke guard. Or stare at his ass while they walked from location to location as Yusuke sketched. He could drool all over Yusuke as he pleased without Morgana or Ann elbowing him to close his mouth.

It was a damn relief that was what it honestly was. Akira smiled when Yusuke stretched before he gestured for them to try walking further down the tunnel. The distortions were not bad today but Akira still wished they could find someplace to rest for a bit.

The shadows were restless and before they had come in everyone had been complaining about the rain. Akira did not mind the rain, he rather liked it but he found that so did the shadows as well.

It was easy to fight them off but they really did like to pop up on them when the rain fell. They were not that deep inside Mementos. Akira never would risk Yusuke like that. Inspiration or not. But still, shadows were a little frisky on rainy days.

Akira liked to get frisky on rainy days too but it seemed like everything was taking a backseat to Yusuke’s art work. Not that Akira really minded. It was more training and there was nothing like shaking shadows down while his boyfriend managed to enlighten his mind. Akira was a firm supporter of that.

“Which tunnel do you think we should explore?” Yusuke asked him as he stood in the fork of the trail. “The last time we found a few delightful treasure chests when you picked.”

“We also got a good view of shadows on a train.” Akira reminded Yusuke as he joined him in the fork of the road.

“It was delightful.” Yusuke gently touched his sword. “The wind blowing up at us as we looked down at the shadows really inspired me that time.”

“Uh huh.” Akira smiled. “But I think we should find one of those platforms soon. What do you think?”

“We should.” Yusuke agreed. “So? Which way should we go?”

Akira eyed the fierce wind blowing from the right tunnel. “Left.” He decided firmly. He did not want a fight. He wanted a rest and soft things to fight away while Yusuke worked.

“Left it is.” Yusuke agreed. He gently stroked Akira’s hand before he took the lead. “I think you’ve collected plenty of items today Joker.”

So he had noticed. “I did.” Akira smiled. “Just a few here and there. New stuff, mostly useless though. I’ll sell it at the place I mentioned. We can get better gear and armour. I had my eye on this armour for you.” He purred as the light in the tunnel dimmed the further they walked. “The moment I saw it I knew I had to get it for you Yusuke.” His eyes slid down Yusuke’s back to linger on the tail. “I just knew it was for you.” He whispered.

“I can’t wait to see it then.” Yusuke laughed. “You have excellent taste I find Joker.”

“You’re right about that.” Akira smiled. “I’ve got damn good taste Fox.” There was a feeling of something being wrong that alerted him. He swore as he grabbed his dagger. “Be on your guard Fox!” there were no other tunnels just directly ahead. Why was it then that he felt something approaching?

Should he maybe use his other senses? He glanced around before he focused. Third eye. Igor’s gift to him. Akira bit his lip as he focused. He saw nothing as he looked around but something-

A red glow from above. Fuck.

“Fox! Above you!” Akira swore even as he moved. His heard was in his throat when the shadow dropped directly behind Yusuke. “Behind you!” Yusuke blocked as the shadow swiped. Akira summoned his persona his heart in his throat as Thoth leaped forward. “Zandyne!” The electricity had not even faded before Akira used his dagger furiously. His hand was shaking as he lowered his dagger.

“Akira.” Yusuke had gotten to his feet and was shaking himself off. Dusting his clothes off. “I’m fine but that shadow took me by surprise.”

“I didn’t expect it to come by roof.” Akira admitted as he looked Yusuke over. “We’re looking for someplace to rest you hear me? I need to look you over. He swatted you into the wall fairly hard.”

“I didn’t even feel it.” True, Yusuke did not even look stunned but Akira did not even care.

“Fox.” He folded his arms. “No arguments. Just say yes so we can look for someplace good to rest that shadows won’t come. I’m going to look you over.”

X

“Is this really about looking me over Joker?” Yusuke’s voice was amused but he was allowed to. Akira had removed Yusuke’s mask first pressed kisses along his nose before he went about checking his face. “I am thinking that you have other intentions.”

“Me?” Akira asked as he stepped back. He pushed Yusuke further against the wall of the booth before he shoved the tail of his coat back and fingered the ring of Yusuke’s zip. “What gave you that idea?”

“I’m not too certain Joker.” Yusuke was amused as Akira leaned forward. He made a frame with his fingers as Akira flicked his tongue at him. “But for some reason I feel as though you’re more in the mood for playing.” Akira slid his tongue through the ring with a smile. “Rather than healing.”

“You.” Akira slowly began to sink down and the zip was dragged with him. It was a real pressure on his tongue but he took it slow and easy. “Don’t.” The zip had glided past Yusuke’s chest. “Say.” Past his stomach and Akira was almost to his knees. “After I used dia on us both.”

“You did didn’t you?” Yusuke laughed as Akira reached up to push his shirt around his waist. “Even though I told you Joker that there was no need. Now there is this interesting body inspection.”

“Haven’t I ever told you before?” Akira smiled up at Yusuke as his hands slid into his pants. “That I have a healing tongue?” He ran his tongue from Yusuke’s lower stomach up to his chest while Yusuke gave a low groan. “Don’t you feel the healing Fox?” Akira teased as his fingers managed to slip Yusuke’s pants down. “Don’t you?” He asked as he pressed kisses down Yusuke’s chest and his fingers wrapped around Yusuke’s hardening dick.

“I see more than I feel.” Yusuke laughed softly. “Don’t look down Joker. You should always be looking up.” Akira settled into a comfortable kneeling position and ran his tongue up Yusuke’s shaft as he met Yusuke’s eyes through the finger frame that he was doing. “That’s it.” Yusuke hissed. “Exquisite as always Joker.”

“Flatterer.” Akira laughed as he moved Yusuke’s cock. Pressed it up against his stomach while he kept eye contact. He licked the tip, pressed soft teasing kisses along the head until precum leaked before his tongue swept it away in a bold stroke. “You always know the most inspiring thing to say.” He dragged his tongue down Yusuke’s cock before he kissed it. A big sloppy kiss at the base before he moved back up.

Akira laughed at the precum on Yusuke’s stomach. His fingers moved through the mess before he released Yusuke’s cock. It bounced and he playfully tried to catch it without his hands before he moved back forwards. Akira held Yusuke’s cock again as he licked at the tip. Every soft lip gave him a jerk in response.

He got a better grip on Yusuke and pulled back. Met his gaze through the frame like he knew that Yusuke wanted. His fingers teased the head of Yusuke’s cock while he licked his lips and watched Yusuke.

Yusuke’s hands were steady but his face was flushed, his eyes were fixed on Akira. His entire body was flushing with Akira’s work. Akira could feel the precum wetting his fingers. Yusuke was doing a good job of staying still, he knew what Akira liked after all.

“Beautiful.” Yusuke whispered and Akira smiled before he broke eye contact for a few moments. The head of Yusuke’s cock was so slick that it made him marvel. He had only looked away for a few moments but Yusuke’s cock was hard and slick. He was still leaking. Akira’s hands were wet with it.

He laughed softly as he slid his hand down Yusuke’s cock while maintaining a tight grip. For a few pumps he did that while he watched his hand spread Yusuke’s precum along the shaft. He was only able to endure a few pumps even while he was the one doing it. Yusuke’s quivering cock had Akira closing his eyes before he leaned in for a taste. His tongue swiped away more drops of precum before a touch to his face made him reopen his eyes.

Yusuke’s hand slipped under his mask with a smile before he tossed it into a nearby seat. “I want to see you clearly Joker.” Yusuke said softly. “The time for play with masks will come again but for now I need to see you as you are.” The finger frame came back up and Akira was unable to fight his smile.

He moved from soft licks to sucking the head. He tongued the underside of Yusuke’s cock as he suckled on the tip and slowly pumped his cock. Yusuke’s gaze was so intense and focused it was heady.

He relaxed his mouth and throat as he began to move further down Yusuke’s cock. When he passed the head Yusuke’s fingers trembled for a few noticeable seconds before they steadied. Akira’s laughter sent vibrations down Yusuke’s hard cock that had a noticeable effect.

Akira shifted on his knees and adjusted the length that he was jerking Yusuke off with. He moved from doing most of the shaft to going from the base to the middle. He tightened his grip further, delighted in Yusuke’s sharp hiss as he began to move.

He sucked, licked and messily bobbed his way from the head of Yusuke’s cock to a little past that. He switched it up but with every time he bobbed his way down he took a bit more each time. Wet more and more of Yusuke’s cock before he pulled off to gasp wetly and tongue away precum droplets from Yusuke’s cock.

Yusuke’s breathing was harsh and heavy but his frame focus still captured Akira. Akira made sure that his own gaze was on the frame until it was necessary to see what he was doing. Every time he pulled off Yusuke’s cock to breathe wetly, he fixed his stare on Yusuke. He was teasing, he was seductive. He stuck out his tongue. He licked away precum messily all while Yusuke’s gaze burned into him and his cock throbbed in his hand.

When Akira’s mouth met his hand when he got halfway, he honestly felt relieved. Even though his work was honestly far from done. He gave himself a few seconds to adjust to the thickness in his throat. His eyes watered as he watched Yusuke’s flushed sharp gaze above him.

When Akira pulled off he made certain that it was slow before he nosily and wetly gasped for breath. He gave soft kitten licks to the head of Yusuke’s cock. Before he tongued his slit. He pressed his lips against the head. Gave chaste kisses before he suckled a bit as his breathing returned to normal.

When he went back down on Yusuke’s cock his hand was no longer moving from the base of Yusuke’s cock to the middle. Akira held it with a tight grip as he bobbed and suckled his way down. He used it to centre himself as he took more and more down his throat.

Yusuke’s eyes were still on him. He was still intense and focused on Akira as Akira messily bobbed on his cock.

Akira’s own hand wrapped around Yusuke’s base was his goal. His mouth was stretched wide. He pressed a hand against Yusuke’s waist as he got further and further and further down. He swallowed his saliva, Yusuke’s precum and his own moans the further he got and the more Yusuke twitched and throbbed in his throat.

“So beautiful. So exquisite.” Yusuke whispered. “So determined Joker.”

With just a bit more to go Akira relaxed further. Gave himself a few seconds to work himself up to it as he messily bobbed back and forth on what he had managed to slick with his mouth and throat. When his throat felt relaxed enough Akira crammed himself the rest of the way down. A groan escaped him even as he released his hand from Yusuke’s base and rolled his eyes up to meet Yusuke’s impressed flushed gaze.

“Incredible as always Joker.” The frame was still up but Akira delighted in how Yusuke’s arms were trembling. “Absolutely the best.” Yusuke gasped as his cock throbbed in Akira’s throat. “So-“ He swallowed and his eyes closed. “Warm.”

Akira braced his hands on Yusuke’s hips before he retreated just a bit. He nosily moved back and forth a few times as his throat adjusted and gasps fell from Yusuke’s lips. The feeling of Yusuke in his throat, Akira was regretful when he had to pull off to breathe.

He gasped wetly for a few seconds as Yusuke’s wet cock throbbed before him. “There there.” Akira rasped hoarsely before he pressed a kiss to the head. “I’m back to give you some loving.” He smiled up at Yusuke. “See?”

“Akira-“ Yusuke’s voice cut off when Akira bobbed his way half down in one go and pulled back off as his hand began to jerk Yusuke off again in tight fast strokes. “I- think.”

“We’re good.” Akira purred as he licked the head of Yusuke’s cock. “After all, this is still healing Yusuke.”

“Is it.” Yusuke chuckled before he moaned. “That’s how it is?” He groaned when Akira swallowed tightly around him as an answer. “So that is how it is.” He hissed as his fingers fought to hold up the frame.

Akira wanted to smile. He did not mind Yusuke so focused on him like that. He found it hot, but he was not going to make it easy. He swallowed tightly as his hands stroked and tightened. He switched up his rhythm as he teased all of Yusuke’s sensitive spots that he knew. He played, teased and sucked the head of Yusuke’s cock before he swallowed him down.

When he had pulled off and was teasing Yusuke’s slit with his thumb and his tongue Yusuke’s groans increased along with his throbbing. Akira moved his hand as he relaxed and swallowed Yusuke down. He watched his boyfriend as Yusuke’s fingers held up the frame but Yusuke’s eyes lost focus.

He had to relax as Yusuke came. The throbbing in his mouth was violent, almost intense and even with him relaxed and trying to swallow Akira was forced to pull off. While he was gasping for air, Yusuke’s cock painted his cheek and lips with cum.

With amusement Akira wiped it away before he licked his hand as Yusuke’s hand finally stopped the finger frame. Yusuke’s finger trailed along his cheek before it flicked away a long line of cum. Akira laughed before he allowed Yusuke to pull him to his feet. “Healing complete?” He teased while Yusuke huffed at him. “But you feel perfectly fine don’t you?” Akira pressed as Yusuke pulled him into his arms. “Better than working condition I’ll say.” Akira boasted before Yusuke framed his head and pulled him into a kiss.

Akira allowed himself to get caught up in it. His heart was still racing. He could taste Yusuke on his lips and he knew Yusuke could as well. Did not stop Yusuke, if anything he was more insistent as he kissed Akira more. They were not going to get fully carried away here but a few moments were nice. Just a bit more was good.

 


End file.
